


О том, как развлекаются архангелы...

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм, Дин и Кас превращаются в детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, как развлекаются архангелы...

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Сверхъестественное  
 **Основные персонажи:** Габриэль (Гавриил), Дин Винчестер, Сэм Винчестер, Роберт Стивен Сингер (Бобби), Кастиэль (Кастиил, Кас)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дин/Кас, Габриэль/Сэм  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Слэш (яой), Юмор, Флафф, AU  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 10 страниц  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+120 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Сэм, Дин и Кас превращаются в детей.  
  
 **Посвящение:**  
Всем, кто прочитает)  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Давно я не писала по Суперам, не знаю, насколько попала в заявку, в характеры и вообще, поэтому прошу у автора заявки прощения заранее, потому что оно вышло из-под контроля, а я просто не смогла пройти мимо этой милейшей заявки)))  
ах да, Кроули здесь и духу нет. Я люблю его, но не до такой степени)  
таймлайн неизвестен, потому что для меня Габи жив и всегда где-то рядом))  
  
 **Работа написана по заявке:**  
[Сэм, Дин и Кас - дети.](http://ficbook.net/requests/47428)  
---|---  
  
Что-то пошло не так, и побочный эффект зацепил всех, кто находился в комнате. Даже ангела.

Бобби передернуло от одной мысли о том, что ему несказанно повезло оказаться наверху. Потому что вспоминать себя в таком возрасте, а тем более ощущать снова, старому охотнику хотелось в последнюю очередь.

Хотя, про везение Сингер явно погорячился.

Еще раз осмотревшись, и увидев три пары перепуганных глаз, которые в любой момент разразятся потоками слез, Бобби подумал, что явно проклят с самого рождения.

Обреченно проведя по лицу ладонью и пробурчав себе под нос привычное, не злое "Идиоты", Бобби шагнул в комнату...

А дальше он смутно помнил все происходящее, потому что каждую минуту, если не секунду, времени приходилось оттягивать малышей от шкафов, которые норовили засыпать их книгами, или оттаскивать Кастиэля от плиты, на которой уже полным ходом горели все конфорки, или растаскивать за шкирку дерущихся Дина и Сэма, которые не поделили пульт от телевизора. Ничего не меняется, подумал охотник, в какую бы сторону не шло время.

Общение с детьми не было одной из сильных сторон старого охотника. Игрушек в доме Сингера, как можно догадаться, не было и быть не могло, поэтому развлекать троих детей для старого охотника было проблематичней, чем пойти с голыми руками на вампира, например.

Сингер определенно не представлял, что делать. Что, ради всего святого, могло пойти не так с заклинанием, чтобы превратить людей и, что немало важно, ангела в детей?! Под конец дня охотник готов был рвать на себе волосы от бессилия и усталости.

Он, конечно, подумывал о помощи со стороны, но звать других охотников передумал, когда представил, сколько лет они еще будут это припоминать Винчестерам. Сам-то он точно этого никогда не забудет!

Уложив малышей спать, не забыв прочитать перед этим сказку... ну, как сказку... сказок как таковых в доме охотника тоже не водилось, поэтому, все, что более менее подходило под это определение было собрано в книге под названием "Ангелы" и Бобби совсем без задней мысли битый час читал детям главу об архангеле Гаврииле. Надо отдать им должное, потолкавшись немного на кровати, они затихли и очень внимательно слушали каждое слово охотника.

Книга была одной их тех, которые не дают четного представления о том, о чем в ней говорится. Ангелы в ней были пернатыми няшами, и Бобби дергался всякий раз, когда читал, какой Габриэль отважный защитник и хороший наставник для рода человеческого и своего ангельского войска. Хотя, помня все события связанные с ангелами, архангелами и прочей нечистью, Бобби мог принять и, может быть, простить только Габриэля, поэтому, главы посвященные ему, счел наиболее приемлемыми для детей.

По сути же, книга была бесполезна для охотников, и Бобби понятия не имел, как она оказалась в его доме.

Убедившись, что малыши уснули, Сингер закрыл книгу и угрюмо спустился вниз, на кухню.

Чего-нибудь выпить сейчас было бы в самый раз, да желательно покрепче!

Бобби думал, что охренеть в таких размерах дважды за день просто невозможно, но спокойно сидящий за кухонным столом и попивающий черт знает что из бокала, архангел, убедил его в обратном. Причем без слов.

Габриэль только отсалютовал ему бокалом и продолжил молчать. Что для него было крайне не характерно.

\- Эм... если ты глюк, то я не представляю какого черта, - промямлил Бобби, но по тому, как скривился архангел на его заявление, понял, что нет. - Ладно, - охотник почесал затылок, - зачем ты здесь?

\- Тебе разве не нужна помощь? - серьезным тоном поинтересовался Габриэль.

\- Я тебя не звал, - непонимающе ответил Сингер, потянувшись за бутылкой.

\- Правда? - как-то сердито спросил посланник небес. - Ты целый час произносил мое имя на разный лад, с разными интонациями и мыслями так, что и глухой услышит!

Охотник фыркнул и все-таки достал себе бутылку виски. Чего ему сейчас только не хватало для полного счастья, так это разъяренного архангела. И какого хрена, спрашивается, приперся? Равнодушно пожав плечами, охотник отправился в комнату и с удовольствием плюхнулся на диван, запоздало подумав, что игнорирование этого самого архангела не прибавит тому спокойствия.

Он не успел и бутылку открыть, как упомянутый в мыслях, явился из ткани бытия и навис над человеком всей своей архангельской мощью.

\- Зачем звал? – скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовался Габриэль.

\- Да не звал я тебя! Просто... читал книгу, - Бобби чувствовал себя достаточно в возрасте, чтобы не краснеть по пустякам, но обычно, если человек читает книгу о мифических существах, ему потом не приходится перед ними за это оправдываться, не так ли? А Бобби пришлось. Причем, прямо сейчас.

\- Книгу? Я должен поверить в это? - все еще хмуря брови, спросил архангел.

\- А поверишь, если я скажу, что читал сказку детям, - он сделал паузу, наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица архангела, - что у меня наверху спят трое маленьких детей, причем один из них твой брат?

Охотник наслаждался растерянным видом архангела и сделал вывод, что это не его рук дело.

Но замешательство Габриэля длилось не долго. Поняв, о ком может идти речь, архангел захохотал так, что стекла задрожали в рамах.

\- А я-то думаю-гадаю, почему слышу от Кастиэля только какой-то невнятный лепет, - не переставая смеяться, он, щелкнув пальцами, исчез.

Ангельское радио, отстраненно подумал Бобби, чуть не выронив драгоценную бутылку из рук от мощного порыва ветра.

\- Помощник хренов, - пробурчал охотник, наливая себе виски. Он все еще надеялся, что это просто сон.

***

Тихонько приоткрыв дверь, решив почему-то, что внезапным появлением может разбудить детей, Габриэль проскользнул в комнату и замер напротив кровати, на которой мирно посапывала троица возмутителей спокойствия.

Картина, представшая его взору, заставила улыбнуться и подумать, что давно ничего подобного не случалось.

Такие забавы под силу только ему, ну, может еще другим архангелам, но Габриэль был полностью уверен, что это произошло по его… хм, из-за него.

Виноватым себя он точно не считал. Если кто-то не умеет обращаться с заклинаниями, то это определенно не его вина. И даже тот факт, что он сам когда-то подтасовал ингредиенты, чтобы достигался такой эффект, точно не делает его виноватым. Фокусник даже жалел немного, что имеет к этой ситуации только косвенное отношение.

Он рассматривал малышей и думал о том, что ему, конечно же, не составит труда вернуть все на места, достаточно пальцами щелкнуть, однако, игривая натура Трикстера не позволяла разрешить все так просто. Вопрос зачем он им понадобился, если кто-то из них мешал зелья для его вызова, архангел решил отложить на потом. Он с большим удовольствием посмотрит, что из этого выйдет, а может быть, даже поучаствует. Если Сингер сейчас не рисует внизу своей кровью сигилы изгнания ангелов.

Габриэль не мог заставить себя уйти из этой комнаты или хотя бы отвернуться от спящих детей, хотя и знал, кем на самом деле являются эти дети. Просто картина была настолько умиротворенной и умиляющей, что архангел впервые за много столетий почувствовал нежность и желание заботиться.

Он разглядывал каждого по отдельности и отметил, что даже будучи в таком состоянии Кастиэль инстинктивно пытается защитить старшего Винчестера от всего мира. Хотя, архангел крепко сомневался, кто из них сейчас кого старше. Все они выглядели примерно одинаково, даже Дин казался одного возраста с братом.

Дин и Кас спали лицами друг к другу и маленькая ручонка ангела крепко обнимала Винчестера, прижимая к себе, в то время, как его собственная мертвой хваткой вцепилась в одежду ангела. Габриэль подумал, что он несомненно что-то не доглядел в отношениях этих двоих.

Сэм спал к ним спиной, свернувшись калачиком и чуть ли не спрятав нос под мышкой, как маленький котенок. Архангел сам поразился своим мыслям, но других ассоциаций его изобретательный гений не придумал, уж слишком милым казался младший Винчестер.

***

\- Что значит, ты не можешь ничем помочь?! – подскочил охотник от лживого заявления Трикстера, но тот только руками развел.

\- Не кричи, детей разбудишь, - спокойно ответил архангел и материализовал себе очередной коктейль, потому как Сингер не счел нужным ничем его угостить.

\- Что делать будем? – спросил Бобби, умостившись обратно и уткнувшись носом в стакан.

Габриэлю показалось или охотник в самом деле сказал «мы»? Архангелу хотелось съязвить, очень хотелось, но, в конце концов, разве не этого он добивался?

\- Я мог бы сводить их в парк аттракционов, - невинно предложил Гейб. Триктерская душа все-таки брала верх над ним.

\- Ты мог бы их вернуть в прежнее состояние, - Бобби не хотел, чтобы голос звучал с упреком… а, кого он обманывает, хотел!

\- Знаешь, когда лось вот такой вот маленький, мне свободнее дышится, - веселился архангел, наблюдая за человеком, чье отчаяние грозило перелиться через край прямо как виски, который он все еще продолжал себе подливать.

\- Весело ему, - бурчал охотник то вставая с дивана, то снова на него усаживаясь.

\- Брось, аттракционы не так уж и плохи, - настаивал фокусник.

\- Забудь! – крикнул Сингер, - знаю я твои… аттракционы.

\- Скучный ты, - обиженно поджал губы Габриэль, размешивая соломинкой свою гремучую смесь.

\- Не скучно станет завтра, когда они проснутся, - Бобби поднялся и, посмотрев на архангела, произнес: - Ладно, мне нужно поспать, а ты это… я понимаю, что тебе не нужно, но диван в твоем распоряжении.

С этими словами он ушел наверх, а Габриэль подумал, что Вегас сейчас был бы предпочтительнее, но в предвкушении предстоящей забавы Вегас мог и подождать.

***

В течении следующих дней дом Бобби Сингера превратился в долбаный игроленд! Трикстер постарался на славу. Повсюду валялись мягкие игрушки, машинки, конструкторы и прочая хрень, от которой не куда было ступить.

Но, на самом деле, Бобби был рад его помощи, потому что он не мог нигде, абсолютно нигде, найти никакой информации о превращении взрослых в детей.

В один прекрасный момент, охотник засомневался в мотивах и правдивости фокусника, хотя слова «правдивый» и «фокусник» уже странно смотрятся в одном предложении, когда услыхал слова Габриэля, обращенные к детям:

\- Ой, это даже веселее, чем я думал…

Бобби наблюдал за четверкой проказников, подперев косяк и скрестив руки на груди. Они казались такими счастливыми, что старый охотник невольно испытал чувство благодарности к тому, кто это все заварил.

Он уже очень давно не слышал такого искреннего и веселого смеха братьев, а Кастиэль вообще хоть когда-нибудь в своей жизни так смеялся? Из него подчас и улыбку было не выдавить.

Габриэль, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на человека, подкидывал по очереди ребятню в воздух и с легкостью ловил их обратно, крепко держа. Дети смеялись и просили сделать так еще. Да так, что чуть до драки не дошло. Сэм оттолкнул Кастиэля, пока Габриэль держал на руках Дина, и маленький ангел уже собирался разреветься, но Дин вырвавшись от архангела, крепко обнял его, бормоча что-то о том, что парни не плачут. Все, как учил его отец. Все, как он учил когда-то Сэма. Теперь же они были уверены, что Кастиэль их брат, и Дин не мог вести себя по-другому.

Бобби вздохнул от нахлынувших воспоминаний и эмоций, и посмотрел на архангела. Тот понимающе улыбнулся в ответ и, обернувшись к детям, сурово посмотрел на Сэма, сказав, что из-за него они все наказаны и пойдут сейчас на кухню есть кашу. Дин отпустил Кастиэля и, сверля спину младшего брата сердитым взглядом, поплелся на кухню, подталкивая вперед ангела.

Бобби улыбнулся и подумал, что Габриэль отлично справляется с ролью няньки, ну, или отца…

\- Тебе нравится все это, не так ли? – прищурившись, спросил охотник. Он поставил перед архангелом чашку ароматного чая, ожидая ответа.

Габриэль в ответ лишь благодарно кивнул и прикрыл улыбку чашкой, сделав вид, что пробует чай.

\- Ладно, послушай, - Сингер присел напротив, решительно настроившись добиться от Трикстера правды. – Тебе не кажется, что все немного, как бы это помягче?, затянулось? Наверняка у твоего брата есть куда более важные дела, чем играть с плюшевым мишкой.

\- К чему ты клонишь? – глаза архангела опасно сверкнули, так что Бобби сглотнул, но не отступил.

\- Я к тому, что ты архангел! Неужели ты не можешь навести порядок? Или хотя бы подскажи, где искать.

\- Вот никогда с вами, людьми, нельзя нормально отдохнуть, - Бобби расслышал странно печальные нотки в голосе Габриэля, но будь он проклят, если поверил хотя бы одной из них!

\- Габриэль…

\- Так. Я требую ответов. Зачем вы пытались меня призвать? – в упор посмотрел архангел, так, что Бобби не посмел отвернуться.

\- Мы…эээ, это Сэм пытался…

\- Ага, значит, это лосяра виноват в том, что все они превратились в детей? – ангел еще ближе придвинулся к Сингеру. Человеку показалось, что архангел занимает собой все пространство кухни.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался охотник.

\- Ну, знаешь, заклинание призыва Трикстера не может не содержать в себе подвох, не согласен? Надо быть везунчиком, чтобы его найти!

Бобби наблюдал, как на лице этого самого Трикстера медленно, но неумолимо расплывается довольная улыбка.

\- Так и знал, что без тебя не обошлось! – вспыхнул охотник.

\- Эй, не моя вина, что лось не умеет заклинания составлять! – защищался архангел, поглядывая на детей. Те, хвала Небесам, не обращали на них внимания, с угрюмыми лицами ковыряя кашу и переглядываясь друг с другом.

\- Но ты можешь это исправить. И всегда мог.

\- Мало чего не подвластно архангелу, - напыщенно произнес тот.

\- Вот только не надо, ладно? Ты… ай, - Бобби махнул на него рукой.

\- Ну, скажи, что тебе было невесело или не понравилось возиться с ними, - Габриэль снова отпил из своей чашки. – Кстати, очень вкусный чай.

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, - буркнул охотник и вышел из кухни, чтобы не надавать кое-кому по пернатой морде.

\- А ты не ответил на мой вопрос! – крикнул вслед архангел, не переставая улыбаться.

***

Охотник сидел на диване, бездумно переключая каналы телевизора, когда Габриэль ввалился в комнату со своей ношей – все трое висели на нем, как на дереве.

\- Может, поможешь мне? – шутливо потребовал он от охотника.

\- Сам себе помоги, - буркнул тот, не отрываясь от ящика.

\- Вот же уперся, - Габриэль аккуратно снял с шеи Сэма, который ни в какую не хотел его отпускать.

\- Ну, ты что, Сэмми? – глядя в печальные глаза мальчика, архангел погладил его по голове.

\- Где наш папа? – спросил Дин, дергая Трикстера за штанину.

Только Кастиэль молчал, опустив голову.

\- Доигрался? – злобно поинтересовался Сингер, повернув таки голову в их сторону. – Что ответишь на это?

\- Мог бы и помочь, - укоризненно ответил архангел.

\- Верни все на место, - потребовал охотник.

\- Ладно, - сдался Габриэль, - поиграли и хватит.

Он щелкнул пальцами, предусмотрительно опустив Сэма на диван, потому что выдержать такого лося на руках даже архангел не смог бы, и замер в ожидании. Как и охотник рядом с ним. Прежде, чем принять свои нормальные размеры и возраст, Сэм успел посмотреть на него таким взглядом, что архангел вздрогнул.

\- Какого черта? – Дин отпустил штанину Трикстера и, поднявшись с колен, схватился за голову, которая немилосердно раскалывалась. Его взгляд метнулся к брату, который испытывал нечто похожее, потом к Бобби, который офигевшим взглядом рассматривал их всех, к фокуснику, который самодовольно улыбался и, наконец, к Касу, который по-прежнему оставался ребенком, причем, невозможно синие глаза заполнялись слезами. Что-то внутри Винчестера перевернулось.

\- Эй, малыш, все хорошо, - Дин подхватил ребенка на руки, - кажется, твой братец не наигрался! – зарычал Винчестер уже на архангела.

Габриэль широко распахнул свои ореховые глаза и снова щелкнул пальцами. Ничего не произошло ни через минуту, ни через десять, ни через час.

\- У нас проблема, - изрек архангел и исчез.

\- Скотина, - донеслось ему вслед.

***

По-настоящему заботиться о ком-то, кроме Сэма Дину не приходилось, а бросить маленького ангела на Бобби и удрать, было не в стиле храброго охотника, поэтому Дин смело и с тщательно скрываемой радостью принял роль опекуна. Ведь он должен ангелу не мало и это меньшее, что он может сделать. К тому же, Кас ни в какую не хотел на руки ни к кому другому, особенно к Сэму. Мальчик хорошо помнил, как тот ударил его.

Да, все воспоминания остались при них, хотя и были как в тумане, будто это случилось много лет назад. Сэм попросил у ангела прощения, но мальчик только показал ему язык, крепче прижимаясь к Дину. А затем и сам Дин показал брату язык, унося ребенка на второй этаж, чтобы уложить спать.

Устроив Кастиэля, Дин собирался уйти, но маленькая ручка крепко вцепилась в рукав его рубашки.

\- Дин?

\- Да, малыш.

\- А расскажи мне сказку, - попросил ангел, - Бобби и Гейб рассказывали.

Синие глаза с надеждой глядели на охотника, но Дин не мог вспомнить ни одной пристойной сказки, которую можно было рассказать ангелу, тем более ребенку.

\- Я не знаю сказок, Кас, - он виновато посмотрел на мальчика. – Я ужасный старший брат, - шутливо сказал охотник, взъерошив непослушные волосы на его голове. Кас внезапно подался вперед и обнял его.

\- Нет, ты самый лучший, Дин. Не бросай меня, как Гейб, - Дин почувствовал, что сейчас снова будут слезы, поэтому прижал ребенка к себе и сказал:

\- Я никогда тебя не брошу, слышишь? – и ему казалось, что он должен был сказать эти слова очень и очень давно.

\- Я люблю тебя, Дин.

Винчестер крепче обнял ангела и прошептал:

\- Я тоже люблю тебя. Ты никогда не должен в этом сомневаться, - Кастиэль отстранился от него и посмотрел в глаза. Охотник вытер ему слезы и снова уложил. – А теперь спи.

\- Не уходи, - сонно попросил ангел и Дин не смог уйти.

Ангел, который вытащил его душу из Ада; ангел, который пошел против Небес; ангел, который потерял все, поверив человеку, сейчас в теле пятилетнего ребенка, и насколько Дин знает, дети не умеют врать. Выходит, ангел правда его любит…

***

Габриэль вернулся только через сутки, за которые старший Винчестер придумал много способов расправы с ним, если он не вернет ему его ангела в прежнем виде.

\- Что это было? – спросил Дин, когда Габриэль, с мягким шелестом крыльев, появился посреди гостиной Бобби. Дин подумал, что крылья его ангела звучат не так.

\- А что? Он еще не пришел в норму? – архангел уселся на диван и закинул ногу на ногу, непонятно откуда выудив чупа-чупс.

\- Представь себе, нет! – рявкнул Винчестер.

\- Ну, это была не моя вина. Он ангел и он просто не захотел возвращаться.

\- Не захотел возвращаться? – переспросил Дин.

\- Ты глухой, Винчестер? Не захотел. Я не могу его заставить. Где он, кстати?

\- Спит.

\- Что ж…

\- Погоди, должен же быть какой-то способ, - Дин потер виски.

\- Способ есть, но…

Трикстер замолчал, услыхав, что его брат проснулся. Причем, теперь Габриэль слышал именно своего брата.

\- Ты сказал ему, - констатировал архангел.

\- Что сказал? – не понял Дин.

Габриэль закатил глаза.

\- Какой ты… ладно. Он не хотел возвращаться, потому что думал, что не нужен тебе.

\- Что за бред, - нахмурился охотник.

\- Как есть, - архангел запихнул в рот конфету и серьезно посмотрел на человека. А потом заговорил тоном, от которого Дину захотелось сбежать в другой штат: - Не смей делать ему больно, смертный, не то… - Габриэль не договорил, сменив гнев на милость. – А теперь иди.

Винчестер не посмел ослушаться и поплелся в комнату, где спал Кастиэль.

Архангел довольно выдохнул и, раскинув руки, запрокинул голову на спинку дивана. Он имел право хоть на минуту покоя?

\- Оу, привет, - покой ему может только сниться, когда рядом ошивается вот этот лось. А он, кстати, так и не выяснил, зачем тот собирался его звать. Трикстер разлепил глаза и похлопал рукой по дивану рядом с собой.

\- Габриэль, прости, что мы…

\- Ладно, проехали, - перебил тот и посмотрел на человека. – Ты лучше вот что скажи: зачем ты собирался меня звать?

Сэм побледнел и сглотнул.

\- Откуда ты?..

Габриэль поиграл бровями.

\- Хм… ну, ладно, хотел совета спросить, - выдавил, наконец, младший Винчестер.

\- Тебе не кажется, что отвлекать архангела по такому пустяку может дорого обойтись? – скептически приподняв бровь, спросил он.

\- Ладно… - Сэм надолго замолчал, а потом скороговоркой выдал: - хотелубедитьсячтостобойвсевпорядке.

\- Повтори? – Трикстер соорудил из ладоней рупор и приставил к уху, наклоняясь к Винчестеру.

\- Хотел убедиться, что…

\- Я понял, Сэмми, - как этот ангел мог осязаемо улыбаться только одними глазами, Сэм смог почувствовать на своей шкуре.

\- Что ты снова здесь делаешь? – проворчал Бобби, вошедший в дом с улицы. Впрочем, Габриэль не нашел в его голосе недовольства или раздражения.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - архангел хлопнул в ладоши и подскочил с дивана. – Но вообще-то, я зашел за Сэмом. Вегас ждет нас, детка!

***

Дин поднимался по лестнице и обдумывал слова архангела. Кас ведь должен был знать, что Дин и так не бросил бы его никогда. Сколько они прошли вместе, сколько пережили, неужели это нужно было сказать вслух, что бы ангел поверил?

Винчестер осторожно толкнул дверь, за которой находился его ангел и вошел в комнату.

Кастиэль стоял около окна в своем неизменном тренче. Когда только успел нацепить его? Ангел повернул голову на звук.

\- Здравствуй, Дин.

\- Ты в порядке, - выдохнул охотник и расплылся в улыбке. – Я подумал, что ты таким останешься навсегда.

\- Ты был против? – тут же спросил ангел.

\- Ты же знаешь, кто я? Правильно, охотник, а для охотника слишком большой риск иметь ребенка, к тому же ангела, и… - Дин выдохся и осознал, что несет полный бред. Он бы ни за что не оставил Кастиэля, если бы тот остался ребенком. – Прости, - прошептал Винчестер и подошел к ангелу. – Я не лгал тебе вчера… ни в чем.

\- Я знаю, - так же тихо ответил ангел и потянулся к своему человеку.

5 мая 2014


End file.
